


In the vault

by SandyFeral



Series: Nsfw [1]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Erotic Electrostimulation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyFeral/pseuds/SandyFeral
Summary: Quackerjack and Megavolt get stuck in a bank vault for several hours, they have to figure out some way to pass the time.





	In the vault

It had started as a normal bank heist. They had cleared out or incapacitated the staff with ease. They had seemingly deactivated the security systems. They had thought it would be easy from there. 

A few minutes ago, Quackerjack and Megavolt had stood in front of the door to the bank’s still tightly shut vault. Quackerjack rubbed his hands together, a huge grin spreading over his beak. After rummaging in an oversized bag for a few moments, he had pulled out a square of wood, covered in childish images with several colorful pegs embedded in it.

Beside him, Megavolt tilted his head. “That’s going to be able to break into a bank vault?”

“Yep! This baby should be able to crack this door open within minutes!” Quackerjack placed the square on the door, and began moving the pegs through paths carved into the surface.

Sure enough, whatever he was doing worked, and after a minute the door had swung open. Quackerjack stepped back and bowed with flourish, before lifting his head and meeting Megavolt’s eyes. Then the two of them moved quickly into the vault.

There were a few minutes of looting, and congratulatory banter, then without warning, the lights went out.

“Sparky, what did you do?”

“Why would you think this was my fault?”

There was loud *thump!* and a flash of red light. 

Now the two of them stood in the dark, trying fruitlessly to understand what had happened. In a few moments there was a crackle of electricity and a dim, flickering light filled the room. Megavolt and Quackerjack’s eyes immediately turned to the entrance, only to find that it was covered by a large steel door.

“Uh oh!” Megavolt scampered over to door. “Someone must’ve activated the security system.”

“You were supposed to make sure nobody could do that Sparky!” Quackerjack said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Megavolt scowled. “Don’t call me Sparky! For your information, I did deactivate the system, but it wouldn’t matter as long as you took out the only people who could activate it, like you said you would!”

“Don’t go blaming this on me! None of this would be a problem if we had went with my original plan.”

“We didn’t go with your original plan, because it was insane!”

The two glared at each other. Quackerjack was the first one to break eye contact, turning away and sitting down, his shoulders hunched, to rummage through his bag once more. After looking at his partner in crime for another few seconds, Megavolt turned back to the vaults entrance. He noticed a control panel beside it attached to a small screen. With nothing else to work with, he began fiddling with the knobs and buttons on the panel, seeing if he could find a way to open the door. 

After a few minutes, he realized that the panel was not made to be able to open the door, there was no helping that. But it was made to give information.

“Quackerjack,” Megavolt said, not bothering to look up from the screen. “This whole place is on lockdown, we’re stuck.”

Behind him, he heard Quackerjack mutter quietly: “Yeah, I figured.”

“It says that once it’s been activated, lockdown lasts for a few hours. Six to be exact.”

There was silence for a few minutes, except for the quiet jingling of Quackerjack’s bells. Megavolt frowned. Six hours of this. Stuck in silence next to someone he was normally happy to spend time with.

“Listen Quack-” Megavolt started.

He began to turn, then squeaked in surprise as he saw Quackerjack had moved right beside him.

“Y’know Sparky, we’re either going to need to work together to escape, or we’ll be stuck together for six hours. This always ends the same way, so how about we skip to the whole ‘kiss and make up’ part ‘kay?” Quackerjack held out his hand.

Megavolt grasped the hand. “You’re right. Let’s just get this whole thing over with.”

Quackerjack used Megavolt’s hand to pull him into a kiss. 

“There!” Quackerjack chuckled. “Now, let’s find a way out of here.”  
…  
The two villains lay on the ground, still smoking slightly. 

“Don’t tell me,” Megavolt groaned. “The door is still closed.”

Jingling bells told him that Quackerjack was raising his head to check. “Yep.” He said weakly.

“Goddamnit.”

“Well, at least we’ve passed some of the time. That must’ve taken at least a couple of hours.”

Megavolt got up and made his way to the screen attached to the control panel, which was now cracked and flickering due to their latest escape attempt. “It’s been a half hour.” Megavolt flinched as the screen shot out a burst of sparks, then went dark.

“A half hour?!” Quackerjack whined. 

“I’m not happy about this either!” Megavolt said. “I think I’ll go crazy in here with nothing to do!”

“How are we supposed to pass a whole five hours, stuck alone… together... in this room… for hours...” Quackerjack suddenly sat up. “Hey wait a second!”

“What?”

“Well,” Quackerjack twirled the ends of his hat with his fingers. “As long as we’re stuck here together, we could play with each other a little!”

Megavolt stared blank- faced for a few moments. Then his eyes widened and a spark crackled on top of his helmet. “You want to fuck now? In here?”

“Well, we’ve got the time to kill, and we won’t be interrupted. Why not?”

“Why not? Why not?!” Megavolt paused. “Y’know actually that does sound like a good way to pass the time.”

As soon as he finished his sentence, Megavolt was knocked over by his boyfriend, who had launched himself on top of him.

“Quackerjack!” Megavolt groaned. 

“Well, don’t you wanna get to it?” Quackerjack leaned over, and tugged at his partner’s shirt.

Megavolt smirked, and grabbed Quackerjack’s hand, giving him a small electric shock. The electricity caused the duck to yelp and giggle in delight.

“I can undress myself, thank you,” Megavolt said. 

He sat up, sending Quackerjack tumbling off of him. Slowly, Megavolt began to unstrap his equipment, then take off his clothes. Now Quackerjack was almost vibrating in excitement, his own clothes coming off much quicker.

“C’mon Sparky!” Quackerjack whined, though he was smiling.

“Hold on.” Megavolt purposefully slowed his pace slightly. 

Finally, they were both naked. Well, almost naked. As usual, Quackerjack had decided not to remove his headgear. In an instant, he had rushed over to Megavolt and pressed their mouths together. The duck’s hand was soon wrapped around his and his partner’s cock, causing the rodent to thrust his hips in response. 

It didn’t take too long for the contact between their mouths and genitals to get the two of them hot and erect. After about a minute, Quackerjack separated them.

“Now,” Quackerjack said. “You sit! I have an idea.”

Megavolt raised an eyebrow, but sat. His legs were stretched out before him, leaving his cock exposed. After a glance at the rodent’s member, and a lick of his lips, Quackerjack turned around, falling forward into a handstand. Then, using his hands, he walked himself into Megavolt’s lap, so his head was between his partner’s legs. 

Wasting no time, Quackerjack stuck out his tongue and began to move it along the cock in front of him. He heard a moan, then in a few moments, he felt a pair of fuzzy hands grab his hips and his own member was moved past a pair of large teeth, straight into the rat’s mouth.

Quackerjack gasped. If his hips hadn’t been firmly held, he probably would’ve fallen backwards. He had forgotten how little his partner knew about the benefits of taking his time with these things. His intent had been to take his time. Well if this was the way Megavolt wanted to play, he wasn’t opposed to diving in himself. 

Abandoning the use of his tongue alone, Quackerjack thrust his mouth around Megavolt’s length. He ran his tongue along the patterns traced into the cock, knowing that they were a personal sensitive spot. Even without hearing the muffled groan, the feeling small discharge of electricity and twitching against his tongue would have informed him that his action had achieved the desired effect. 

Wrapping his legs around Megavolt’s head and shoulders, Quackerjack pulled so his cock was moved further into his partner’s mouth, relishing the intensified feeling. From the slight gagging noise he realized that obviously Megavolt hadn’t expected to take in that much, which he couldn’t help laugh at a little inwardly. Instead of stopping however, the rodent grabbed the ends Quackerjack’s hat, and pulled, forcing the duck to take more in as well. 

Now there were more frequent electric shocks, which only added to both of their feelings of arousal. After a few minutes, Quackerjack could feel himself trembling slightly as he used his legs to guide Megavolt’s mouth. Hands moved down his body, stopping right under his arms. Then he felt a small shock right where the hands had come to rest, and this was what caused him to come.

Quackerjack’s legs unwrapped themselves, and he let himself fall backwards. Releasing the cock in his mouth, he sighed contentedly. Megavolt, who had gotten a throatful of his initial ejaculation, began to cough up some of the white fluid that was still leaking out of Quackerjack’s member. 

“Quacky!” Megavolt whined once his coughing had ceased. “I was close!”

“Relax, we’re not done yet!” Quackerjack sat up, and crawled onto Megavolt’s lap. 

“Still, would’ve been nice if you’d have let me finish,” Megavolt grumbled.

“You’ll get to, don’t be impatient.”

Quackerjack stuck a few of his fingers in his mouth. When he pulled them out, they were glistening with saliva. While he reached those fingers around to his backside and inserted them into himself, Quackerjack used his other hand to stroke his partner’s member.

“Just wait a little…” He panted.

Megavolt leaned back, then thrust his hips upward, causing Quackerjack to squeak in surprise.

“Don’t keep me waiting too long,” Megavolt said with a chuckle.

Quackerjack pulled his fingers out. He positioned himself so his hole was right above Megavolt’s cock. After rubbing himself against it, Quackerjack sat down, so the length of the cock was slammed straight into him. He gave a yelp of pain and delight as Megavolt gasped. 

“Oh, god that’s tight!” Megavolt looked up. “You ok Quacky?”

Quackerjack nodded, biting his lip. The intense pain was just enough for him to bare and in cases like this he welcomed it. Slowly, he lifted himself again, then let himself drop. Megavolt moaned, another, more fierce jolt of electricity coming from him. On the next few drops, he changed position. Propping one foot on the rat’s chest, he angled himself slightly, trying to find his own sweet spot. While searching, he noted that Megavolt was squeaking softly, pushing his chest forward into the weight of the foot. The fur tickled as it rubbed against it, causing Quackerjack to giggle slightly.

“See,” Quackerjack said between giggles and excited breaths. “I knew this’d be fun!” He pushed his foot down harder on Megavolt’s chest, causing him to groan in response.

Finally Quackerjack found what he was looking for, and he let out a whine of pleasure. Now that he had the right position he started a rhythm, moving himself up and down while he panted loudly. He shifted slightly, moving his weight onto one of his arms, searching for his partner’s tail with the other. After grabbing it he began to toy with it, at first intentionally, but over time it grew into absent-minded fidgeting.

Over the next few minutes, his movements gradually grew even more intense. Muscles along his whole body were beginning to ache slightly, but that somehow only added to his arousal.

“Sh-shit Quacky,” Megavolt moaned, his hips bucking in time with Quackerjack’s movement.

“Hold on!” Quackerjack arched his back and his pace quickened, so he was now practically bouncing up and down.

It didn’t take much of that for him to feel Megavolt finally release inside him. Quackerjack stilled, letting himself slide down one last time. Then he finally pulled himself off and fell to the floor.

For a minute the two were finally quiet. Then Quackerjack sat up.

“Wonder, how many times we can do that,” he panted, “before they open the doors.”

“How can you even think of doing that again?” Megavolt groaned. “I think I’ll need an hour just to recover from that one.”

“That’s fine,” Quackerjack said, though he was pouting. “We have time. I’ll wait.”

…  
The security guard’s eyes darted away from the monitors. He was still the only one around, he had had to watch the screens just to keep himself conscious. Then again, the view inside the bank’s vault had been… interesting.

At that moment, a voice came from the walkie-talkie sitting on the desk in front of him. “Darkwing just showed up, he said he wanted to take care of this personally once lockdown is over.”

The voice from the device changed, as it seemed the masked mallard himself had taken the walkie-talkie on the other end.

“Yep, yep, yep, even when they’re trapped, villains this dangerous can be difficult to handle without professional help. They’ve been in there for hours, who knows what schemes they could have come up with.”

The security guard coughed. Yes, scheming. That’s what they’d been doing.

Darkwing’s voice piped up from the walkie-talkie again. “Say, you’ve got security cameras in there right? You wouldn’t happen to have any clue what they’ve been planning would you?”

Another glance at the monitors. The guard grimaced. He pressed the button on the device.

“Well they’ve been uh… they’ve certainly been doing something, but I’m not sure you’d call it planning.”

There was silence on the other end for a moment. Then Darkwing’s voice returned.

“So what the heck are they doing?”


End file.
